


Cuteness and Explosions

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written under standard shuffle challenge rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuteness and Explosions

~ Cuteness and Explosions ~  
(KKM Shuffle Challenge)

\- That 1 Guy, "How's Bout Them Holes In The Moon (Butter Side Down)" -

"You know, His Majesty told me something interesting the other day."

"What?"

"Apparently, in his world, humans used to believe that the moon was made of cheese."

"... you interrupted my work just to tell me that?"

"Don't you think it's interesting?"

"People have believed stranger things."

* * *

Rammstein, "Bück dich"

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME," she screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

It was their worst fight ever. And he didn't even know what he'd done to make her so mad in the first place...

* * *

\- The Lovin' Spoonful, "Did You Ever Have To Make Up Your Mind?" -

Sometime around the year that Wolfram turned 20, he developed a crush on Anissina. He was adorable, and she was almost tempted.

But she knew that Gwendal would never forgive her if she did.

* * *

\- ICEMAN, "Shining Collection" -

_Kiss shining_

He felt the mattress sink with her weight as she leaned over him and her lips lightly brushed against his. Small warm drops of liquid splashed his face, and after a moment he realized that she was crying.

Because this was his deathbed, and that kiss was her goodbye.

_Kill me shining_

* * *

\- T.M. Revolution, "Get Over The Rain" -

"Gwendal! I need you for my experiment! It's out in the gard-" There was a loud boom of thunder which interrupted her in mid-word, and heavy rain began to pour down over the Demon Kingdom. "-en," Anissina finished, all enthusiasm draining out of her.

The torrential downpour would ruin her machine.

* * *

\- AFI, "At A Glance" -

_What if I could go to sleep for days? Would you count the hours? Or would your restlessness comsume faded memories of me?_

Her latest failed experiment created a bigger explosion than any ever before. He was knocked unconscious. And when he finally woke, he had amnesia - losing memories of nearly his entire life.

Even though he couldn't remember her, he was impressed by her devotion as she stayed by his side throughout his ordeal.

She had finally found the courage to tell him she loved him, and she was going to do it... as soon as he remembered who she was.

* * *

\- Weird Al, "Jurassic Park" -

When Yuri gave Anissina the amber with a mosquito in it that he'd got as a souvenir from a museum on Earth, he'd meant for her to use it as a paperweight, not to extract dinosaur blood from the insect and try to clone one.

Good thing Gwendal managed to destroy the experiment before the T-rex was fully grown...

* * *

\- New Bruises, "Homogenized For Mass Consumption (Or How My Youth Was Watered Down And Sold For Profit)" -

He couldn't remember much of his childhood that DIDN'T involve Anissina blowing him up in her experiments.

* * *

\- hitomi, "I am (TV size)" -

"Oh no!" Celi exclaimed, looking at her carefully planted garden. "What happened? The Annoying Explosion have completely invaded the Secret Gwendal patch! ...hmm, but they seem to be doing well together..."

* * *

\- Rammstein, "Eifersucht" -

He couldn't admit his feelings for her, even to himself. He told himself it was out of friendship that he helped her get out of the arranged marriage with Lord von Rochefort... certainly not out of  _jealousy_  or any such thing.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for "Shining Collection" and "At a Glance": lyrics in italics.
> 
> Notes for "I am": Celi didn't canonically have an Anissina-themed flower, so I made one up for her...


End file.
